Superman Undivided
by Eddie Kennedy
Summary: While Jason Clark/Superboy gives up his identity as a superhero for thinking his alter-ego is a bit too childish, Clark Kent/Superman continues to give Smallville his undivided attention. Especially when it comes to defeating Luthor and his super clones.
1. Chapter 1

Morgan Edge pointed his gun at the window.

"Alright, men," he said to his fellow members of the Intergang, "you know the drill."

The entire mob pointed their guns at the window and shot it. Then they ran into the bank and held everyone hostage.

Edge and his men took money from all over the bank and loaded it into their truck.

Just as they were about to make their biggest theft, Superman and Superboy break in through the window, free all the hostages and all of the Intergang flee into their truck. Edge drove away with Superman and Superboy pursuing them.

"Quick, boss. They're gaining on us," said one of the mobsters to Edge.

"I know!" he replied.

But the two of them caught up and banged on the truck causing to come to a halt.

Then they came inside, beat of all of the mobsters to the ground swooped up the money and headed back to the bank with the mobsters on their tail.

As Superboy flew into the bank and returned the money, the mobsters tried to shoot Superboy through the chest but the bullets aimed back and shot them.

Then Superman and Superboy took off into the distance.

That night, the entire crowd of Smallville gathered together to host a celebration in honor of Superman and Superboy. Even Lois and Richard were there. They were very proud of their son.

After the celebration, Jason was not happy. He had been crime-fighting alongside Clark for over a year now. However, he did feel that having the name: Superboy was a bit too childish for him. What he didn't realize though was that he was very lucky to even be Superman's faithful sidekick and get praise for it in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan Edge and his men returned to Lex Luthor's submarine.

Luthor stood staring at the water inside his chamber.

"So, Mr. Edge," Luthor, still faced the opposite way, "how much money have you stolen?"

"None, Mr. Luthor."

"WHAT!" shouted Luthor in an outrage, turning around to face and glare at Edge.

"I'm sorry, sir. My men and I were thwarted by Superman and Superboy."

"What a coincidence. Morgan Edge, my lead mobster in the gang. Before Dr. Dox died, what do you think he would've wanted you to do?"

"Um, look to you as my new boss and take orders from you."

"WRONG! DOX WOULD'VE WANTED YOU TO BE A MORE RELIABLE SERVANT TO ME AND AT LEAST, JUST AT LEAST DO WHATEVER YOU CAN TO DEFEAT SUPERMAN AND SUPERBOY!"

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Just leave my chamber, please," sighed Luthor in annoyance.

"Right away, sir."

"Oh, and Morgan. One thing."

"Yes, sir."

"Train your men back in The Superman Revenge Squad a little better, yeah."

"Whatever you say, sir," said Edge.

And he left the chamber.

Luthor's henchwoman, Kitty Kowalski, held her dog in her arms and stood at another edge of the chamber.

"Lex," she said quietly, "are you okay?"

"OKAY? AM I OKAY, KITTY? WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

Kitty just stood quiet.

The dog trembled in fear.

"I'VE BEEN PUTTING UP WITH THAT SUPER PAIR FOILING MY PLANS FOR OVER A YEAR AND I'M SICK OF IT!"

"Sorry I asked."

"Oh, Kitty," sighed Luthor, "I'm afraid I'll have to find another way to defeat Superman and Superboy. And that is to find another way to manufacture my latest greatest invention."

He pulled off the curtains and claimed "Cyborg Superman and Superboy-Prime."

The dog whimpered in fright at Luthor's invention.

Kitty backed away in disgust. She respected her boss very well but was quite hesitant with his plans. That proved when she foiled his plan to destroy the United States.

"Kitty," said Luthor, "what do you think of this invention?"

"It's great, Lex," said Kitty, only meaning to show her boss some respect, "just great."

"Good then. I'm glad you think so, too. With these super-clones of Superman and Superboy, I shall get my revenge on them both and defeat them once and for all."


End file.
